


mother may i?

by paraduxks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Present Tense, Sort Of, birthdays?, idk just read it, once again i am emo about romano, technically it's not a drabble bc its not exactly 100 words but its the same energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: He doesn't remember his mother anymore. March 17.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	mother may i?

He doesn’t remember his mother anymore. 

He knows that he was born in a seaside village that no longer exists. He came into the world on a dirt floor, to the sounds of a woman heaving for breath, the crashing of waves against the shore, and quiet nattering. The ocean’s scent clings to him still, even after he’s showered. Warmth is likewise baked into his being, from the tender breast of his mother and the hot air beyond her home. He recalls in vivid detail running about the village, callousing his feet for the first time. Learning the taste of fish, the feeling of sun on his back, and burning his eyes in saltwater. 

All these things he recalls, but not his mother. 

He doesn’t know what she looked like. There are certain things he knows must have been true- Her skin must have been brown like his, her hair dark and curly like his, and her eyes a dark onyx like his. From there, things get fuzzy. His nose looks more like his grandfather’s, and so does his brow. Where do his lips come from? His lips, the frame of his face, his hands- 

At least he knows he had a mother. Even if all her possessions have turned to dust or been dug up by archaeologists, and live in museums. He wouldn’t recognize anything, but he likes knowing that she was here. She was a person, long gone now- She was horrified, he recalls, when he stopped ageing. It was his grandfather’s idea to run away, and Lorenzo listened. Sometimes he wishes he hadn’t; that he had chosen a softer life, and that he could remember that woman’s name. 

Even so, a softer life was never an option. She knew, he likes to think, that he was different. From the moment he was born, he was not like the other children in the village. Some quality hung about him, and he felt alone, though none could say why. Not even Lorenzo himself. 

It’s not unusual, forgetting your mother. Most people like him never even knew a father. What a word- Father. Lorenzo is lucky enough to have a grandfather, lucky enough to have anything. There are some, he thinks, who do not know they have mothers. _Where did you come from_ , he wonders. He knows all were born of women, though for some-

_Do you know that you were born?_

He sips his wine, staining his teeth, and hugs his brother as their friends shout their birthday songs in a myriad of languages. Lorenzo laughs, and swings his brother around, almost dancing. It’s a party of parties- Everyone he knows, everyone he cares about is there. A throbbing crowd surrounds him. He sings and dances, becomes sore, and unbuttons his shirt. Every now and then someone kisses him on the cheeks, and he kisses back. He drinks until he forgets he’s drunk, gets confetti in his teeth. He remembers someone with warm hands holding him tight, a poor attempt at a waltz, and kissing them like it was his first time. 

He doesn’t know what day he was born. He’d like to say it wasn’t the 17th of March, but there’s no way to know. 

He doesn’t remember his mother anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> howdy there! i hope you enjoyed my little ramble! this is based on my headcanon that the nations are born just like anyone else, and that they seem to be normal kids for the first few years of their life. But Then they’re actually nations, and people can sort of tell? like hm, this kid hits different. and, because i am predictable, here it is with romano, and birthday thoughts tm. yeah its a day late but time is meaningless and he doesn’t even know when his birthday is, so. yeah. anyway i hope this was interesting, and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://urmomsstuntdouble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
